21st Century Kuroshitsuji
by E.C.PARK
Summary: What happens when Ciel enrolls into high school and meets a new group of friends? Once friends are made things start happening and Sebastian and Ciel along with his new found friends have to figure out what to do... READ! REVIEW! READ!


**Hello there, i'm Sebastiansotherhalf. ^_^ this is the first fanfiction i've done for the site and please read and review for me. it would mean alot to me if you did. I will say it took me a while to get this typed up and all. I bought that Dragon Software, where you have the head set and microphone and you speak into it and the computer does what you say thing. it's awesome and a little irritating at times. well here's the the story.**

**C****iel: do the disclaimer...**

**Me: *sighs* fine, i do not nor will i ever own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. Also every name in here is real.**

~oOo~

-West Harrison High School-

"Why?" The young boy asked as he stared at the older man who just smiled.

"Because Young Master, the authorities will put you in school forcefully put you in school." The older man said opening the door to the front office of the school.

The young boy sighed and walked through the door and towards the front desk with the older man following behind quietly.

~oOo~

I was walking down the middle stairs of the high school and towards the front office.

"Here are the papers you requested Mrs. Murray," I said walking up to the door of her office.

She looked in my direction,"Ah, Elizabeth, good you're here. Can I ask for a favor?"

I looked at her and smiled as I sat the papers down and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

She motioned to two people standing at the counter. I looked at the two people standing there and walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello there, instead of Mrs. Murray helping you with this paperwork, I'll take her place. Now, if you'll please follow me to the side office so you can fill out the paperwork." I said motioning to the side of the school where one of the side offices were.

Both of them followed me into the side office and I sat down in a chair as did the older male. I began to walk them through the enrollment papers when the bell rang for the last block of the day. I sighed and stood up when the younger male looked at me with a confused look.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I dusted off my pant legs and started for the door.

"I have to get to class otherwise I'll be late." I replied grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

"Young Master why don't you go with her to her class for now while I finish the paperwork and get you enrolled here." The older male said.

The young boy who was referred to as 'Young Master' looked at the older male and nodded.

"Very well Sebastian," he said turning to me, "what time do you get out of school?"

"3:12 p.m. why?" I said walking out of the office and towards the stairs the boy following closely behind me.

"You heard her Sebastian, be here at 3:12 today to pick me and her along with whoever else she wants up." The boy said.

Sebastian nodded at the boy, placed a hand over his heart, smiling and bowed, "Of course Young Master."

The boy looked at Sebastian and then looked back at me and began to follow me back up the stairs and towards my classroom. I did not find him following me at all so it was a little odd, once I got my classroom I knocked on the door because it was locked. My teacher Ms. Carraway came to the door and opened it up so she could let me in, I smiled at her she opened the door and laughed.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe you forgot my classroom was locked today. I told you that this morning." Ms. Carraway said sighing.

I sigh and looked at Ms. Carraway, "but you see Ms. Carraway, I forgot that you told me this morning about the locking your door."

The young boy sighed and followed me into the classroom and sat down next to me. I looked over at the boy, he had bluish black hair and short he had blue eyes that were almost as blue as mine if I didn't have the gold flake in my eyes. His stature depicted he was about 4 foot nine to about 5 foot two. His close stated he was rich but he knew how that handle his money in a casual way. Covering one of his eyes was an eye patch, which I have to admit was a little odd in some cases, not a lot of kids in our school, West Harrison high school that is, wore eye patches. Heck, if we wore eye patches we ended up getting in trouble with one of the principles and being told that it was a costume. So how they're letting this boy get away with wearing an eye patch was an accomplishment on his part. I sighed and shook my head as I sat down at my computer and turned it on. The boy sat down next to me my computer and was watching intently as I typed away my login and username password. I glanced at the boy from the corner of my eye and smiled at him. 'I can't believe he doesn't know how to use the computer' I thought.

I silently laughed myself as I noticed how the boy was completely confused at what I was doing. He noticed me as I was looking at him and gave off this demonic aurora, showing or should I say stating that I should not be laughing at him. I quickly shut my mouth and wiped the smile off my face, but thought of how confused he was never left my mind. I decided that I should introduce myself properly instead of him telling my first name.

"You see my first name but not my full name," I said as I leaned back in my chair.

The young boy looked he nodded, "true, I do not know your full name I only know your first. Why don't you introduce yourself more properly then."

"My name is Elizabeth Parker, it's an honor to meet you. I want to officially welcome you to West Harrison high school." I replied to the young boy.

The young boy looked at me and nodded, "my name is Ciel Phantomhive. It is an honor to meet you, Elizabeth. I must say he reminded me a lot like an old friend I used to have. Is Elizabeth Middleford, your name reminds me of her."

I looked at the boy or should I say Ciel and nodded. We both knew each other's names and now it was time or should I say it was time to introduced him to the rest of the class. I stood up and pushed my chair back. I turn to the rest of the class and clapped my hands. Everybody else in the classroom and stood up and stared at Ciel.

"Everybody this is a new student of West Harrison. His name is Ciel Phantomhive, he'll also be part of our club." I stated as I motioned to Ciel.

Everybody looked at the Ciel. His face showed that of no emotion or that of sheer annoyance. Ciel looked at me with a confused look.

"What club?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Our Mystery Club," I replied smiling at him excitedly.

Ciel just sighed and shook his head in annoyance then whispered, "people in this century are so straight forward, it's annoying."

"What's that Ciel?" I asked confused at what he whispered.

Everybody nodded their approval for him to join the club, when one of our members, Ashley, walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and lightly drug me over to the rest of the group.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

I looked at Ashley and shook my head sighing, "for the love of – Ashley can't you see we have a new member. We need to be kind to him remember he's also a new student."

"But Elizabeth," Ashley said worry, "I don't see why we have to accept him into the club."

I looked at Ciel and smiled and opened my arms wide and said, "WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY CLUB!"

Ciel looked at me and sighed, "why am I here?"


End file.
